The use of radio frequency identification (RFID) to identify one of a plurality of items is well known. Typical RFID tags or integrated circuits include a microprocessor, also known as a microchip, electrically connected to an antenna. Alternatively, the microchip is first attached to a pad having electrical leads that provides a larger attachment of “landing” area. This is typically referred to as a “strap” or “interposer.” The strap is then attached to the antenna.
The microprocessor stores data, which can include identifying data unique to a specific item, which is transmitted to an external receiver for reading by an operator and processing of the item. RFID tags can be attached to or associated with items for inventory control, shipment control, loss prevention, and the like. RFID tags are particularly useful in identifying, tracking and controlling items such as packages, pallets, and other product containers. The location of each item can be tracked and information identifying the owner of the item or specific handling requirements, can be encoded into the chip contained in the RFID tag and later read by a scanning device or reader which is capable of decoding and displaying the information previously encoded on the chip.
Accordingly, RFID tags can be attached to or associated with items entering or within a supply chain or retail environment and the identifying information received can be processed for various reasons in a variety of manners. RFID tags are particularly useful in identifying, tracking and controlling items such as pallets, packages, consumer goods and individual product containers. However, the tuning of an RFID tag can be dependent on the contents of the container. For example, conductive materials or materials having a high dielectric constant, for example, liquids or metals, can detune an RFID tag or substantially interfere with the RFID tag. Consequently, communications with such a tag are difficult and often ineffective.